And The Age Has Changed
by yukeh
Summary: Ia tetap setia berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Bunyi ledakan dan rentetan mesiu menjadi nada yang mengisi kehidupan dunia. Ia masih tegak di sana, menanti, menanti kedatangan sang prajurit berseragam kemiliteran dan senjata yang tersandang. RnR please? :D


**Yukeh: **Ya, saya memang plin-plan dan tidak konsisten. Banyak fic yang masih inprogress dan ngegantung, udah bikin fic baru lagi. Apalagi SasuHina, baru upload **Stupid Mission** cuma satu biji chapter, eh udah bikin lagi. Tetapi tenang saja, ini oneshot kok :D jadi saya ga kepikiran buat update. Hohoy.

Selamat membaca~~ REVIEW ya, traktiran dong itung-itung Indonesia menang melawan Vietnam (ngaruh, gitu?)

\\(^o^)/

-**oOo**-

**Agustus, 1945.**

Musim panas adalah musim yang selama ini begitu ia suka. Musim itu adalah satu-satunya musim yang memberi matahari kesempatan seluas dan sebesar-besarnya untuk melimpahkan sinarnya pada Bumi untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum dekapan angin beku musim gugur menyapa. Musim panas yang membuatnya sering menengadahkan kepala ke angkasa, berharap matahari memiliki sebuah tangan tak tampak yang mampu membelai wajah putihnya dengan sentuhan hangat sinarnya. Burung-burung tampak berterbangan di langit yang biru, seolah menampilkan sebuah koreografi tarian alam dengan kelompoknya. Awan putih tampak terbentuk dan menggumpal di sana-sini, bagai sebuah gumpalan kapas raksasa yang terapung-apung di birunya laut angkasa. Semilir angin terasa begitu sejuk membelai, membisikkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang merasa.

Musim panas adalah musim yang indah, bukan?

Harusnya begitu...

Harusnya begitu, dan seharusnya tak ada yang berubah dari pandangan Hinata terhadap musim berlimpah sinar sang surya.

Harusnya ia kini berada di kamar, memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah awan-awan putih yang tampak bergerak malas di kanvas biru sana. Atau seharusnya ia duduk di bawah pohon di depan tempatnya bekerja, tersenyum memerhatikan anak-anak panti asuhan yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ria. Atau ia cukup puas merasakan hembusan angin sampai tertidur lelah di bawah pohon itu, hingga suara salah satu penghuni panti asuhan membangunkannya.

Harusnya ia melewati musim ini dengan tersenyum. Harusnya musim ini terasakan begitu indah dalam hatinya. Harusnya matanya bisa setidaknya ikut tersenyum palsu saat bibirnya memaksakan lengkungan bahagia dan mengatakan pada siapapun yang menanyakan keadaannya dan dengan gemetar, ia menjawab dengan sebuah jawaban payah semacam 'Tidak apa-apa'.

Payah, karena di saat itu juga, air mata yang menetes menjelaskan bahwa semuanya sungguh tidak baik-baik saja.

Semua jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Palsu.

Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong. Dari awal, ia memiliki kemampuan akting yang payah. Ia selalu gagal dalam belajar drama di sekolahnya. Gurunya bilang bahwa matanya tidak mengatakan hal serupa dengan mulutnya. Mulut mungkin bisa berucap kata, tetapi matanya mengungkapkan rasa.

Seperti sekarang, sebuah senyuman palsu tidak akan, dan tak akan pernah bisa menutupi kegetiran yang merendam hatinya.

Semua sisi hidupnya dan pandangannya terhadap dunia, kini dipenuhi dengan kata 'seharusnya'. Semua kini dipenuhi dengan sisi normatif darinya yang menyatakan bagaimana dunia ini telah berputar tidak lagi dalam poros yang sama. Bagaimana semua kini telah berubah. Jika tidak berubah, maka sudah terpendam dalam sesuatu bernama masa lalu.

Dunia tak lagi seperti dahulu. Perdamaian rasanya menjadi suatu ucapan tabu. Ketenangan terasa bagai harapan yang perlahan luluh. Perang menjadi sesuatu yang wajar. Senjata menjadi alasan banyaknya api yang berkobar. Permusuhan menjadikan satu-sama lain saling curiga, saling mengincar. Sahabat menjadi lawan, lawan menjadi musuh.

Seperti kata orang, dunia kini tengah sakit. Sakit oleh penyakit yang sempat melanda seperti dulu.

Penyakit saling curiga, saling bersifat rakus dan berkuasa, saling tak bisa memaafkan–

Yang menyebabkan kemelut Perang Dunia Kedua bagai sabit dari malaikat permusuhan yang setiap saat, mampu menghancurkan segalanya.

**-oOo-**

**And the age has changed (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance.**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata**

**Warning (please pay attention!): **_**AU**_**. So **_**much more description**_**, and so **_**much less dialogue**_**. **_**+5000 words. A not so happy ending fic. Less romance, almost little of it. Third Point. ANGST and TRAGEDY are dominant!**_** Jadi, jika Anda termasuk tipe pembaca yang malas dengan alur cerita panjang, tidak suka dengan deskripsi berbelit dan lebih suka dialog, dan pecinta setia cerita dengan live-happily-ever-after ending, **_**saya sudah memperingatkan akan semua itu**_**. Dan Anda tahu apa **_**yang harus Anda lakukan selain memberi flame**_** pada saya hanya karena pemikiran subjektif Anda :D *bleh, warning terpanjang yang pernah kubuat ini***

**Notice:**

**Bold center: **Flash Back

_Italic Underline center_: Bayangan/Imajinasi

**-oOo-**

Rasanya kapan ia tidak mendengar deru mesiu? Kapan ia bisa tidur tanpa tiba-tiba terjaga oleh ledakan yang terdengar? Kapan telinga dan matanya tidak menangkap sosok dan suara dengungan keras raksasa-raksasa angkasa yang berterbangan di langit yang luas? Mesin-mesin berterbangan yang mengangkut senjata yang meluluhlantakkan gedung-gedung itu, yang mampu memisahkan raga dan nyawa itu... Kapan pula orang-orang tidak membicarakan dan menangisi kerabat atau teman yang telah melepas jiwanya pada medan perjuangan? Kapan pula orang-orang pemerintah tidak membicarakan masalah perkembangan perang?

Kapan akan terhapus air mata? Kapan akan terbasuh tanah bumi ini dari gelimang darah? Kapan setiap alam ini akan berhenti menangisi ulah kasar dan egois dari setiap penghuninya? Kapan tak ada Ibu yang menangisi kepergian putranya untuk melangkah berjuang? Kapan tak ada istri yang meratapi kematian suaminya? Dan kapan... kapan Hinata bisa berhenti melihat anak-anak kecil berhenti berlatih berbaris, bertarung, memegang senjata, dan hal-hal lain yang tak pantas mereka lakukan?

Kapan?

Kenapa semuanya berubah? Kenapa kehidupan ini tak kembali pada sisi 'seharusnya' ia berada. Kenapa semua terlihat begitu salah. Kenapa semua terasa begitu keliru.

Seperti musim panas ini.

Seharusnya ia tertawa, seharusnya ia bersuka cita, seharusnya ia mampu memancarkan sinar bahagia dalam pandangan matanya.

Tetapi kenapa... di mana tawanya berada sehingga mulutnya hanya mampu terisak? Di mana senyumnya kini hingga bibir itu malah sering bergetar dalam tangis? Di mana pancaran sinar cerah dari sorot matanya, hingga kini rasanya warna violet itu telah terlihat memudar, seiring dengan bergantinya hari memutar waktu dan jaman?

Mengapa, mengapa tak ada rasa bahagia sama sekali? Sama sekali hingga rasanya dadanya ingin meledak oleh himpitan rasa tangis dan sedih?

Kenapa sekarang duka menjadi teman dan sahabat dalam hati dan jiwanya?

O, bahkan sekarang ia lupa bagaimana caranya mampu tersenyum tanpa terpaksa. Ia tak ingat bagaimana bisa tertawa tanpa matanya harus meneteskan air mata. Ia sungguh merasa asing dengan kemampuan untuk mampu berdoa tanpa rasa ragu. Seolah tiap doa yang ia panjatkan, selalu dibarengi oleh segumpal keraguan. Seolah logikanya meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat fakta yang sudah jelas, sementara ia masih berusaha bersikap naif dan munafik dengan menolak itu semua.

Menolak itu semua, tak mempercayai apapun yang orang-orang katakan padanya. Ia ingin berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya. Ia ingin percaya akan kekuatan doanya. Ia ingin berteguh pada keyakinannya bahwa Dewa akan mendengar doanya.

Dewa akan mengabulkan doanya.

Sekalipun surat resmi dari pemerintah itu telah tersampaikan padanya, ia masih berusaha, berusaha untuk berpegang teguh pada kepercayaannya.

Ia tak akan ragu. Hinata tak akan gentar. Hinata tak akan hilang harapan.

Sekalipun sudah beranjak tiga hari, tetapi, tetapi pasti, ia akan kembali.

Ia akan kembali, kan?

Sasuke-kun pasti akan pulang padanya, kan?

Benar, kan?

Ia akan datang. Sesuai janjinya. Ia akan datang di awal musim awal musim panas ini. Ia akan selesai dari tugasnya di latihan kemiliteran itu pada awal musim panas. Ia akan lulus dengan memeroleh pangkat sebagai prajurit negara. Sebagai tentara. Sebagai pejuang. Sebagai pahlawan.

Sesuai dengan impian Sasuke-kun yang dulu pernah ia utarakan pada Hinata.

Pahlawan yang hebat. Pahlawan yang akan berjuang untuk membela negara ini dari lawan. Pahlawan yang akan berjuang di tengah bara api medan pertempuran. Seorang yang gagah berani yang maju dan tak gentar menghadapi mesiu panas dari senjata musuh. Seseorang yang mungkin, meski sedikit, bisa berperan dan berkontribusi dalam menghembuskan angin perdamaian dan memadamkan bara api perang dan konflik internasional.

Agar perang bisa berakhir. Agar dunia tidak dalam kemelut konflik dan pertentangan. Agar rantai permusuhan itu bisa retak dan hancur. Agar semua senjata terlucuti dan tangan saling berjabat dan memeluk. Agar tangis dan jerit sakit menghilang dan tergantikan tawa dan bahagia.

Agar tak ada lagi penderitaan. Agar dunia kembali pada masa tenang yang sempat beberapa saja ia rasakan.

Itu semua benar, kan?

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi Hinata akan melihatnya.

Hanya sebentar lagi saja...

... Ia akan melihat Sasuke-kun melangkah di sana, di ujung jalan sana. Perlahan mendekatinya. Perlahan menghampirinya.

Dan Hinata akan melihat bahwa ia tersenyum bahagia. Wajah pucat itu akan tersinari oleh rasa suka cita sekalipun penuh peluh dan debu. Akan Hinata lihat sepucuk senjata yang ia sandang di bahunya. Akan ia lihat seragam kemiliteran yang tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya, seolah seragam kemiliteran yang ada di dunia ini, pada awalnya memang tercipta hanya untuknya. Akan ia lihat langkahnya tegap dalam boots hitam kuatnya. Dan akan ia lihat topi angkatan militer yang terbawa di tangannya, karena Hinata tahu, Sasuke-kun tidak suka jika kepalanya terpakaikan oleh sesuatu.

Dan akan lihat bibir itu tersenyum. Akan ia lihat bola onyx itu menatap penuh kerinduan padanya. Akan ia lihat Sasuke-kun berhenti melangkah setelah beberapa meter di depannya. Akan ia lihat senjata di pundaknya terjatuhkan, bagai simbol berakhirnya kemelut perang.

Akan ia lihat senyum itu semakin melebar seiring terbukanya kedua lengan kekar itu.

Dan Hinata, Hinata akan berlari. Menubruknya. Memeluknya. Mendekapnya.

Erat.

Erat.

Dan kuat, seolah tak ada satupun kuasa di atas Bumi ini yang mampu melepaskan tautan kedua lengannya di tubuh sang kekasih.

Tak ada.

Tak ada yang mampu melepasnya, kecuali logika pikirannya sendiri.

Otaknya yang masih waras itu lah yang melepaskan tautan itu. Pikirannya yang masih tersadarlah yang mengakhiri kebersamaan itu. Telinganya yang masih berfungsi, yang masih mendengar sayup-sayup ledakan dan rentetan senjata lah yang menghempaskannya kembali ke pulau kesadaran setelah terombang-ambing di lautan khayalan yang ia ciptakan.

Kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa tak ada siapapun di depan sana. Kenyataan bahwa kedua matanya tak mendapati siapapun yang melangkah ke arahnya. Fakta bahwa jalanan di sana masih sama seperti biasa, penuh dengan orang lalu lalang melakukan keseharian. Penuh dengan bapak-bapak yang berbincang tentang perkembangan dunia, penuh dengan hilir mudik bocah-bocah yang tertawa riang, seolah tak menaruh sedikitpun peduli pada dunia dan kerumitan pikiran orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Tak ada siapapun.

Tak ada Sasuke-kun.

Tak ada seorang prajurit yang baru pulang dari latihan kemiliteran.

Tak ada rentangan lengan.

Tan ada pelukan.

Hinata masih sendiri. Ia masih merasa sepi dan sunyi. Separuh hatinya rasanya kosong. Paru-parunya seakan menangis pilu akan adanya kuasa yang menarik separuh dari jatah hembusan nafasnya. Kepalanya terasa pening oleh dugaan-dugaan yang terkumpul di dalamnya. Lututnya gemetar oleh rasa pahit yang amat terasa, amat begitu terasa.

Lebih pedih dan perih ketimbang membayangkan jika dirinya tertembak oleh peluru Orang Barat yang menjadi musuh bangsanya.

"Oh, Kami...," lirihnya getir bersamaan dengan kedua lututnya yang menyatakan tanda menyerah ketika tubuh itu jatuh bersimpuh di tanah berdebu di bawah kakinya.

Tak peduli akan tatapan heran manusia sekelilingnya. Tak peduli akan lalu lalang orang lain di sekitarnya, mengacuhkannya bagaikan sebuah sampah yang tak layak bahkan menerima pandangan sebelah mata. Ia tak peduli semua itu. Ia tak peduli jika kini kimononya telah lusuh oleh debu. Ia tak peduli pada wajahnya yang kusam tanda rindu pada basuhan air segar. Ia tak peduli pada dirinya yang bersimpuh sepi di tengah aktivitas manusia di persimpangan jalan ini.

Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika isak tangisnya makin terdengar keras. Makin menjerit pedih, makin terisak pilu. Tak repot-repot untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini menyiratkan rasa sakit oleh duka, semakin lusuh oleh campuran debu dan air mata. Matanya terpejam kuat, seolah ingin menguras air matanya hingga ia tak bisa menangis lagi, hingga tak ada air mata lagi. Bibirnya bergetar bersamaan dengan isak pilu yang terdengar. Bahunya naik turun, bagai instrumen musik yang mengiringi nada pilu isakannya.

Ia tak peduli.

Biar semua tahu. Biar dunia tahu. Biar seluruh Dewa yang ada di khayangan sana mengerti.

Dan mungkin, setelah mereka mengerti, setelah mereka paham...

Mungkin... mungkin saja... Mungkin saja orang-orang akan membicarakan keadaan Hinata dari mulut ke mulut hingga pada akhirnya sampai ke telinga Sasuke-kun. Mungkin saja... angin akan membawa air matanya ke tempat dimanapun Sasuke-kun berada. Mungkin saja... mungkin saja Dewa akan membisikkan kata-kata duka Hinata pada Sasuke-kun, mungkin saja doa Hinata akan tersampaikan secara langsung ke Sasuke-kun, mungkin saja, kalimat kerinduan ini akan terucapkan secara langsung ke kekasih dengan perantara Dewa sang pencipta segalanya.

Dengan demikian... mungkin saja Sasuke-kun akan pulang. Akan segera pulang.

Dan dengan begitu... mungkin, mungkin saja...

Mungkin saja Hinata akan tahu dan mampu membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa Sasuke-kun masih ada. Ia masih ada di dunia ini. Ia masih bernafas. Ia masih melihat. Ia masih mampu bergerak. Ia masih mampu menemani Hinata.

Dan mungkin saja... mungkin...

... Sasuke-kun belum mati.

"Kau merindukanku, Hinata?"

Sontak saja, tangisan dan isak itu berhenti saat itu juga. Begitu suara itu mencapai gendang telinga Hinata, air mata berhenti mengalir dari kedua bolanya.

Rasanya ia ingin menuding pendengarannya sendiri sebagai pembohong terbesar di dunia. Ia ingin mengecam pikirannya yang membuat khayalan-khayalan palsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia ingin memohon pada imajinasinya agar berhenti memainkan perasaannya.

Suara ini...

... apakah benar?

Rasanya ia begitu takut membuka mata. Rasanya ia ingin terpejam untuk selamanya. Ia ingin tetap terjaga dalam kegelapan di balik kelopak matanya, terpisah dari semua kenyataan yang tersaji di sekitarnya. Ia ingin... Ia ingin begini saja. Selamanya tak mampu melihat, asal telinganya senantiasa mendengar suara itu. Asal telinganya masih mampu menangkap suara yang begitu familiar baginya tersebut. Asal... asal nada yang terdengar penuh kerinduan dan cinta kasih itu bisa senantiasa tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

Asal... Asal ia bisa berada dalam dunia ini, tak peduli jika semua ini hanya sekedar kepalsuan fantasi, tak apa.

Asal ia bisa terhindar dari kenyataan pahit yang membongkar istana angan-angan yang kerap ia bangun, Hinata bahkan rela untuk selamanya kehilangan penglihatannya.

"Hinata?"

Ya, suara ini. Asal suara ini tetap terdengar olehnya, maka, maka ia ingin agar Dewa untuk sekali ini saja, membiarkan hidup dalam fantasinya lebih lama.

Terdengar sebuah tawa lirih dan geli, sebelum suara itu kembali berucap, "Kau tak percaya bahwa ini aku? Sasuke Uchiha? Kekasihmu? Kau berpikir bahwa ini fantasimu? Dan kau percaya bahwa orang-orang berujar jika aku telah meninggal?"

Dan Hinata otomatis membuka matanya saat sentuhan lembut membelai pipi sebelah kanannya.

Dan saat warna violet itu bertemu dengan gelap sang onyx, Hinata ingin menarik harapannya tadi dan ingin tetap selamanya mampu membuka mata.

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Kau lihat, kan? Aku belum meninggal," seolah ingin meyakinkan Hinata dengan ucapannya, pemuda itu mengusap lembut jempolnya di ujung bibir Hinata.

Dan kembali...

Kedua violet itu bergetar untuk kemudian bulir demi bulir bening menetes dari keduanya. Mulutnya kembali bergetar oleh tangis, isak kembali terdengar. Bahu kembali terguncang, tangan kembali mengepal.

Tapi, kali ini oleh rasa yang berbeda jauh. Oleh rasa yang begitu tak sama.

Ini tangis bahagia. Ini isakan suka cita. Ini merupakan getaran euforia.

Sasuke-kun ada di depannya. Sasuke-kun bersimpuh di depannya.

Sasuke-kun tersenyum, berbicara, tertawa, menyentuh, dan menatap padanya!

"Tapi... Ta-Tapi," Hinata mengusap jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, "Ta-tapi mereka bilang kau sudah...," Ia menelan dengan sulit, seolah kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan bagai membawa racun yang bisa mematikan jiwa dan melumpuhkan raganya, "...Meninggal oleh bom di kota Hiroshima tiga hari yang lalu. Me-mereka bilang bahwa tak ada yang selamat. Bah-bahkan pemerintah sendiri me-mengirim surat padaku sebagai pernyata-taan bahwa k-kau sudah–"

"Dan sekarang kau tahu, kan, bahwa mereka salah?" Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum sembari menunjuk seragam militer yang ia pakai, "Bahkan aku berhasil meraih cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang prajurit."

Hinata terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua onyx itu menuju seragam abu-abu yang dikenakan sang terkasih. Iya, itu seragam prajurit. Seragam kebanggaan pejuang Jepang. Seragam tanda kepahlawanan. Sebuah simbol akan pengabdian dan kesetiaan.

"Kau benar," gumam Hinata lirih sembari menyentuh ringan dada kekasihnya yang terbalut oleh kain seragamnya.

Ada yang berdetak di balik seragam ini, di bawah dada ini. Detak yang keras, cepat, seperti detak yang dulu selalu Hinata rasakan tiap Sasuke-kun berada di dekatnya. Detak yang membuat wajahnya merona semu, tertunduk tersipu, dan tergagap malu.

Detak yang menyatakan secara tak lisan bahwa Sasuke-kun masih mencintainya.

Dan yang penting...

Bahwa Sasuke-kun masih hidup.

"Tentu saja," gumam Sasuke lirih sembari menempelkan lembut telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Hinata yang masih berada di dadanya, "Aku berjanji padamu untuk kembali awal musim panas, 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam, untuk kemudian menengadah dan kembali menatap kilauan onyx yang tertimpa limpahan sinar sang surya, "Tetapi musim panas sudah berjalan tiga minggu," gumamnya lirih.

"Tetapi belum memasuki pertengahan, bukan?" keukeuh Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada tangan kecil Hinata yang masih merasa nyaman untuk menempel di dadanya, "Tak mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku."

Hinata tersenyum, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika demikian, sehingga sisa air mata yang masih menggantung di matanya, meluncur tanpa mampu ia tahan, "Kau benar."

"Tentu saja," gurau Sasuke sembari mengangguk pelan.

Mereka masih saling memandang sedemikian rupa. Masih saling bersimpuh di jalanan kotor dan berdebu. Tangan Hinata masih berada di dada Sasuke, dan tangan Sasuke masih melingkupi telapak kecil si gadis berambut indigo. Masih tak mereka hiraukan pandangan orang sekitar. Masih tak mereka pedulikan cibiran risih akan kebersamaan mereka yang dilontarkan manusia yang lain; tak sepantasnya mereka bermesraan demikian di tengah suasana perang.

Sang waktu seolah berhenti. Sang Bumi seolah terdiam, tak berputar lagi. Mereka seolah terbawa pada dimensi lain di mana sekitar mereka berhenti, terdiam, dan mati bagai terkena ilmu seorang penyihir. Bahkan anginpun enggan untuk bergerak, tak enak hati jika mengusik sedikit saja kebersamaan dua kekasih yang saling merindu itu.

Bagaikan, sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Hanya mereka.

Berdua.

Jika seperti ini, Hinata rela melakukan dan memberikan apapun agar bisa berada di saat seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Sekalipun jika ia harus memberikan nyawanya untuk mampu abadi dalam dekapan tangan lembut sang kekasih.

Hinata tersenyum, perlahan sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak dan membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. Pelan dan cermat, seolah ia ingin mengingat dan menghafal betul tiap lekuk dan pahatan Dewa pada ciptaanNya yang indah. Halus dan lembut, seolah ia takut bahwa dengan sentuhannya, maka ia akan memecahkan tiara yang paling indah dalam sejarah dunia. Dibelainya dahi itu, tulang alis itu, hidungnya yang tinggi, pipi dan rahangnya yang kuat dan kekar,

Dan dua lapis bibir tipis nan lembut itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari ledakan itu?" ujar Hinata sembari menatap onyx di depannya. Tangan kirinya masih tertangkup tangan kekasih, sedangkan yang lain masih dengan nyaman menangkup sebelah pipi dan rahang dari pemuda di depannya, "Kudengar, ledakan itu sangat besar. Awan dan apinya bagai bola neraka yang dijatuhkan ke dunia."

Sasuke tersenyum, memejamkan mata sembari dengan nyaman sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk semakin menempelkan pipinya pada telapak tangan lembut si Hyuuga, "Bukan prajurit namanya jika tidak bisa meloloskan diri, hm?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kelakar sang kekasih, "Meloloskan diri bagaimana?" kejarnya, merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sejenak, hanya kesunyian yang mengisi dan mengambil alih perbincangan mereka. Terdengar percakapan manusia di sekitar mereka –yang tentu saja, sama sekali tak menganggu pikiran mereka. Sasuke masih terdiam, sama sekali tak memberi respon yang berarti bagi pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Seolah dari awal ia memang sama sekali tak mendengar suara sang kekasih. Kedua matanya masih terpejam seolah ia tengah larut dalam dunia mimpi dan tak ingin terjaga. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai seolah ia kini telah mendapatkan seluruh harapan dan impian yang pernah ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Tautan tangannya di tangan kiri Hinata makin mengerat, tetapi di saat yang sama makin melembut dan hangat, seolah ia berusaha melindungi sekaligus menjaga apa yang sekarang tengah digenggamnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujar Hinata lirih sembari mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Sasuke semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada telapak si gadis, "Kau pasti lelah," ujar Hinata, memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, membuat Hinata terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya, "Tetapi...," Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit menegakkan kembali kepalanya, lalu menatap kedua mata Hinata kembali, "Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, "A-aku? Apa salahku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas.

Ah, mungkin karena ia tidak tampil rapi, bersih, dan cantik saat menyambut kepulangannya? Mungkin saja, mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sama-sama keturunan sebuah klan ternama di Jepang.

Tetapi, selama tiga hari menunggu dan berdiri di jalan seperti ini, memang membuat penampilan Hinata yang biasanya tampil anggun dan sempurna, kini tampak seperti seorang budak belian.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke yang bebas dan tak mengenggam tangan Hinata bergerak. Menuju pada belakang kepala Hinata.

Hinata hanya terbeku, terlalu terpaku pada tatapan dan pesona dari bola onyx yang ada di depannya. Pada wajah tampannya. Pada hembusan nafasnya yang terasa bagai angin hangat musim panas yang membelai wajah Hinata.

Dan Hinata merasakan ikatan di rambutnya tertarik lembut...

... Untuk kemudian ia rasakan helai tebal dan panjangnya terjuntai lembut di punggung dan samping dadanya, setelah sanggulnya benar-benar lepas dari simpulnya.

"Aku suka melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai...," ujar Sasuke lirih dengan tangannya yang tadi melepas ikatan rambut Hinata, kini membelai lembut helai itu di sela jemarinya, "... Kau cantik."

Dan Hinata tak tahu jika wajahnya mungkin bisa lebih merah dan lebih panas ketimbang sekarang.

"A-arigato," ujarnya lirih sembari menunduk, mengalihkan tatapan dari jeratan pandang sang Uchiha, "Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa tampil lebih pantas dari ini."

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke pelan, menangkup dagu Hinata untuk mendongakkan kembali kepala gadis itu, secara tersirat meminta Hinata untuk kembali menatapnya "Cintaku padamu tak pernah terukur dari kepantasan dirimu. Perasaan ini sesuci hasrat tiap manusia untuk bisa terbebas dari perang dunia ini, Putri," bisik Sasuke pelan dan lirih.

Dan Hinata tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana atas ucapan manis sang kekasih. Bagaimana seharusnya ia merespon kalimat setia dan pengungkapan rasa dengan demikian tulus dan indahnya. Kalimat tadi bagai sebuah sihir yang mengosongkan pikirannya. Membuat otaknya tak mengenal kosa kata lain selain Sasuke dan cintanya.

Bahkan ia tak tahu harus merespon dan berkata apa saat pemuda Uchiha itu, dengan perlahan dan lembut, mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menempel di dadanya.

Perlahan tangan kecilnya terangkat.

Perlahan kelopak itu menutup, menyembunyikan kilau indah onyx yang kelam bagai malam tak berbintang.

Perlahan Hinata merasakan ujung jemarinya merasakan hangat nafas yang terhembus dari hidung sang kekasih.

Dan perlahan nan lembut, buku-buku jemarinya merasakan kelembutan dari sepasang bibir tipis itu.

Dan Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya.

Semuanya menggelap. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Yang ada di depannya hanyalah kegelapan. Kosong. Kelam. Kelabu.

Dan waktu rasanya berhenti saat itu juga. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata tak ingin keluar dari dunia ini. Entah ini kenyataan atau fantasi, ia tidak peduli lagi.

Ia ingin berada di sini.

'Kami, sekali saja, kumohon...' batinnya menggumam tulus.

Dan Hinata harus membuka kembali matanya saat merasakan helai angin yang menerpa wajah lusuh dan letihnya, membuat beberapa helai yang jatuh di sekitar wajahnya tergerak lirih oleh hembusan sang bayu.

Dan,

Saat kelopak itu membuka, warna violet itu kembali tampak.

Tetapi sang onyx telah menghilang.

Menghilangkah? Atau dari awal eksistensinya memang tidaklah nyata?

Kosong.

Hinata kembali sendiri. Ia kembali merasa sepi.

Tak ada siapapun di depannya.

Tak ada yang bersimpuh di dekatnya. Tak ada yang tersenyum bangga dengan seragam prajuritnya. Tak ada dada berbalut seragam yang bisa ia sentuh dengan nyaman. Tak ada yang mampu mengajaknya berbicara.

Tak ada kalimat sapaan kerinduan. Tak ada onyx segelap langit musim dingin yang bisa ditubrukkan dengan tatapan violetnya. Tak ada tangan kekar yang menggamit lembut telapak kirinya.

Tidak ada...

Tak ada kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya masih hidup dan belum meninggal dunia!

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata kiri Hinata. Pandangannya mengarah nanar ke arah depan, tanpa fokus pandangan. Seolah jiwanya tak lagi berada di raganya, seolah tak peduli lagi pada keadaan sekitarnya. Seolah raga itupun sudah beku oleh rasa duka. Nafasnya kembali berderu cepat, mencoba menahan jerit tangis dan kekecewaan pada kuasa apapun yang ada di atas sana, yang membuat takdir hidupnya demikian nestapa.

"Tidak," gumamnya lirih.

Dari satu tetes, menjadi dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan semakin banyak bulir bening yang terjatuh, membasahi pipi, paha, dan tanah di bawah kakinya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, merasakan sakit karena hempasan kuat kenyataan setelah ia terombang-ambing dalam buaian ombak khayalan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menyertai hadirnya rasa duka yang kembali terasa kuat.

Tangan kirinya meraba sisi belakang kepalanya.

Berharap...

Sungguh berharap bahwa helainya tidak lagi terikat.

Berharap bahwa kini rambutnya telah tergerai pasrah dan terjuntai di punggungnya.

Berharap...

... Berharap bahwa baru saja ia tidak lagi terjebak dalam fantasinya semata.

Dan kosong.

Ikatan dan sanggulan rambut yang masih tertata rapi itu seolah menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa apapun yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya hanya kreasi dan ciptaan pikirannya semata.

Tak ada Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun tidak ada di sini.

SASUKE UCHIHA TIDAK PERNAH ADA DI SINI!

"Ti-Tidak...," mencicit suara itu oleh rasa gentar dan isak tangis.

Tidak ada pandangan onyx, tidak ada kalimat rindu, tidak ada wajah yang mampu ia belai, tak ada tangan yang mampu membelainya, dan tak ada kalimat ungkapan cinta yang seindah syair di kitab Dewa!

Sasuke-kun...

Dia sudah...

"Hei, lihat. Apa di sana itu?" seorang anak di dekat Hinata mendongak dan menunjuk ke atas dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

"**Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kau?"**

"**Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. Salam k-kenal."**

Semua orang di dekat sana menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing, untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada koordinat tatapan dan tunjukan telunjuk anak itu.

"**Aku mencintaimu setulus matahari menyinari Bumi, seindah bintang menghiasi malam, dan sebesar anugrah dan berkat Dewa baik di Bumi, langit, dan khayangan, Hinata."**

Hinata pun turut mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan violetnya pada angkasa yang luas, bersama para manusia di sekitarnya.

"**Aku ingin menjadi prajurit. Bagaimana menurutmu?"**

"**A-apa? Kenapa?"**

"**Karena pemerintah kita sekarang sudah menerapkan wajib militer untuk siaga perang."**

"**Perang?"**

"**Ya, kau tahu, Orang Barat berulah lagi. Dan kita kena imbasnya."**

"**Ka-kalau begitu kau tidak boleh ikut."**

"**Hn?"**

"**Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."**

"**Putri... aku hanya masih menjalani pelatihan, belum benar-benar terjun ke medan perang."**

"**Tapi tetap saja, k-kau, suatu saat nanti akan dikirim ke peperangan, 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"**

"**..."**

Tampak di langit sana, sebuah titik kecil berwarna hitam. Bagai sebuah batu kerikil hitam kecil yang tampak jelas dan kontras dengan birunya langit angkasa.

"**Mengapa kau terdiam, Sasuke-kun? Benar, kan? Suatu saat nanti kau ikut berperang?"**

"**... Bukan aku saja, Hime. Akan banyak kawan dan pemimpinku yang melindungiku."**

"**Tetapi tetap saja, kau berhadapan dengan Barat!"**

"**Hime..."**

"**Jangan panggil aku Hime!"**

"**... Hime, ini bukan semata-mata karena tuntutan pemerintah. Tetapi karena aku ingin. Tidakkah kau muak akan peperangan ini? Ibu yang menangisi anaknya yang pergi? Istri yang meratapi suaminya? Adik yang kehilangan kakaknya? Teman yang kehilangan temannya?"**

"**..."**

"**Kau mengerti, 'kan?"**

"**Tetapi... Te-Tetapi... Bagaimana jika aku yang harus kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun?"**

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Terlihat semakin besar."

Berbagai ucapan terdengar mewakili rasa penasaran akan benda di angkasa itu.

Benda yang terlihat semakin besar seiring mata memandang. Yang dari tampak seperti sebuah kerikil kecil, kini tampak bagai sebesar biji kacang polong.

Ternyata benda itu melayang dan tengah meluncur turun dari angkasa.

Dari angkasa kota Nagasaki yang tengah ramai di musim panas yang cerah.

"**Aku akan pulang di awal musim panas ini. Aku berjanji, jika itu bisa membuatmu mengurangi kekhawatiranmu, Hinata."**

"**Tidak, Sasuke-kun..."**

"**Hinata, cinta kita tumbuh dalam kobaran api peperangan."**

"**..."**

"**Kita tidak bisa egois, hidup bahagia ketika yang lain menderita."**

"**Egoiskah namanya jika aku hanya ingin bersamamu? Itu saja?"**

"**Hinata, cinta ini ada saat api berkobar. Kasih ini tumbuh saat mesiu terdengar. Jadi, jadi biarlah cinta dan kasih ini terus hidup bahkan saat Bumi berhenti berputar."**

"**Tidak Sasuke-kun..."**

"**Hinata..."**

"**Oh, Kami-sama..."**

Benda itu terlihat semakin membesar. Sementara pada kumpulan manusia di bawahnya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana.

Tetap mematung. Tetap melihat ke atas, seolah ingin memastikan benda apakah itu yang tengah meluncur ke arah mereka.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih mendongak. Tubuhnya masih duduk bersimpuh di tanah lusuh dan berdebu. Kimononya masih melekat di tubuhnya, berlapis pasir dan tanah. Wajah lusuh dan letihnya tampak menghadap ke arah langit, seolah tengah menatap para Dewa yang turun dari khayangan dan menghampirinya.

_Dan dari kegelapan itu... di balik kelopak matanya... Ia melihat dirinya._

_Pemuda yang dicintainya. Yang dicintainya lebih dari kebahagiaan apapun yang pernah singgah di hati dan benak manusia._

_Ia tampak begitu tampan, gagah, dengan kimono putih bersih. Rambutnya hitam legam, dengan tatanan yang sama di kesehariannya. Onyxnya memancar sehitam malam. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman_

_Tangannya terulur, seolah ingin Hinata meraihnya sehingga ia mampu mengajaknya terbang ke Nirwana yang telah dipersiapkan para Dewa untuk mereka berdua._

Benda itu terlihat makin membesar seiring dengan semakin dekatnya ia dengan permukaan Bumi, tepatnya di salah satu kota besar Negeri Sakura itu.

"_Hinata," ucap Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Para Dewa dan Dewi berdiri dan melayang di sampingnya, bagaikan pengawal suci yang menjaga satu-satunya pemilik hati dan raga Hinata._

"_Sasuke-kun," gumam Hinata lirih sembari tersenyum._

Benda itu masih meluncur turun, para manusia di bawah masih bergeming, tak beranjak sama sekali dari titik mereka berada.

"Apakah itu burung?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Bukan. Itu adalah 'jam pasir' yang akan mengakhiri masa hidup mereka.

_Hatinya terasa terguyur oleh sebuah perasaan damai, oleh sebuah perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, namun terasa begitu nikmat. Deru nafasnya keluar dengan perlahan dan teratur dari hidungnya. Jiwanya seolah tersirami oleh sebuah anugrah Dewa yang indah dan nikmatnya tiada tara di dunia._

_Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu ringan. Ia bagaikan tertarik dari atas permukaan Bumi dan melayang di udara._

_Bagaikan ia mampu merasakan sepasang sayap kecil muncul di punggungnya, siap mengantarnya terbang pada bentangan lengan dari sang tercinta._

Benda itu semakin dekat, dan terlihatlah ukurannya yang dari kerikil kecil menjadi batu kecil, kini tampak bagai sebesar batang pohon kelapa dan sepanjang lengan orang dewasa.

"_Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan datang dan pulang, Hinata."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_Hinata tersenyum saat tangannya menggapai ke udara, meraih telapak tangan sang kekasih yang telah terbuka untuk menunggu sambutannya._

_Saat kedua tangan itu tertaut, semua rasanya lengkaplah sudah._

"_Sudah kubilang, cinta kita akan abadi sampai Bumi ini berhenti berputar. Ya, 'kan, Hinata?"_

Saat mereka merasakan hawa panas yang mulai menyengat kulit mereka, saat mereka telah merasakan bahaya yang tengah mengincar, saat mereka telah menyadari bahwa malaikat maut sudah mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka untuk mencabut nyawa, terlambat sudah.

Semua sudah terlambat.

_Dan semua sudah terasa lengkap._

_Semua sudah kembali ke posisi 'seharusnya', kembali ke poros masing-masing._

_Tak ada yang terasa salah lagi._

_Tak ada yang tampak keliru lagi._

Tak ada waktu menghindar.

Karena malaikat maut sudah mengangkat sabitnya yang berkilat tajam. Seringainya sudah muncul, seolah mengolok kebodohan para manusia yang sejak semua tidak memanfaatkan waktu untuk menghindar.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dari atas langit, bisa kita lihat sebuah jamur raksasa dengan pancaran kuning terangnya, untuk kemudian tampak menghitam dengan kepulan asap di ujungnya.

Sejarah sudah mengubah dunia.

Jaman sudah bergerak dari satu masa ke masa yang berbeda.

Namun, setidaknya, setelah itu, perang berakhir.

Dan perdamaian pun tercipta melingkupi dunia.

Bukankah itu menjadi mimpi kalian, Sasuke dan Hinata?

**TAMAT**

**Yukeh: **Hah, apaan itu, enam belas lembar oneshot! Terpanjang yang pernah saya buat T.T Oh ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, setting fic ini adalah pada masa sekitar tahun 1945 saat menjelang akhir dari Perang Dunia Kedua. Dan kalau ga salah, yang dibom duluan itu kota Hiroshima, dan Nagasaki tiga hari setelahnya. Iya ga, sih? *galau akan pelajaran IPS*Tapi yang jelas, saya pernah diberi video rekayasa pengeboman dua kota itu. Dan trust me, It was a so heart-wrenching video! Gila, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang nyalah gunain Ilmu atomic Einstein buat perang kayak gitu; yang ngebakar gitu aja dua kota padat penduduk gitu. Beneran, kejem banget. Dan dari situlah saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fic ini.

Jangan bilang endingnya ngegantung, karena itu udah jelas banget, kan, sekalipun implisit -_- Dan ah ya, Sasuke tampak OOC banget deh disini. Sejak kapan dia pinter ngegombal gitu? (-_-)"a

Dan yah, terimakasih sudah mengikuti hingga sampai sini. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. Dan sangat terima kasih lagi jika Anda bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu dan tenaga Anda untuk mengungkapkan pemikiran dan pendapat Anda mengenai fic ini lewat review :D dan makasih banget lagi jika Anda bersedia RnR sekalian fave story dan/atau fave Author *plak* *maruk!*

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

_**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated**_

November, 2011, 11.02 p.m.

Uchiha 'Yukeh' Yuki-chan


End file.
